UCC Motto
by ikucrimsonfish
Summary: It was a warm August morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everything was peaceful. It was all great except for one thing little thing...
1. Chapter 0- Prologue

It was a warm August morning.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. It was all peaceful.

Yes, peace-

-RING-

?: SHUT UP! -Slams alarm clock-

Great. Another alarm clock broken. Why can't mom wake me u-

Oh yeah. She's…. Never mind.

Anyways, hi there. Yes, you who's reading this.

This is my average morning. Destroy alarm clocks, get the reminder that you're home alone, and get your ass out of bed. Typical, right?

_WRONG_.

This is not normal, and for a 10 year old in fact. I've been doing this for 5 years now and still no sign of this hell ending. I want my mom back.

Well, I want you to remember this: ALWAYS keep your family close. NEVER give up on them, no matter how pissed off you are with them.

If you do give up on them- I'll let you find out about that yourself (and trust me, it's horrible.)

Point is; don't be selfish.

Anyway, I'm about to teach you the meaning of friendship and lost.

Now you probably learned this in kindergarten, but I'm about to tell it in a way you'll care and not just be ignorant and say you've learned this before.

Also, shout out to my friends; N.-n.-L /A.R-S, L.K, and L.H.

Why? Because (and A.R-S especially) stuck with me till the end. And we're still friends to this day.

I love those three to death, there the sisters I never had.

Well, let the show begin. (This will be fun~)

* * *

**A/N; Hi there, Crimson here. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so criticism is welcome. This is also part one of an ongoing trilogy i have planned so if you want more, R&R~! ****Btw, the narrator is an OC.**


	2. Chapter 1- Beginning of the Last Link

**A/n: Heya! I'm here again and with a special surprise; Someone from the AT series will be joining us today! I won't say who, but to me, she isn't to well known in the fan base and I hope this fanfic will spread her popularity~ Like always, i only own my OC. Enjoy~**

* * *

I started the same way every day.

The same, sad way, every day.

But today is the last day I start out sad.

It may be lonesome, but not sad.

Never again.

_St. Lere, Elementary school_

I always sat in the back of the room, no exceptions. I hated sitting in the front because I always get picked on by the teachers that way.

I hated sitting in the middle because people who were asses would always trip me.

The back is okay because I'm short and only nice people sit in the back, so I feel okay in the back.

The upper-class rep (some random person in 7th grade) sat in the back this year. I don't know why, but she seemed nice enough.

That's when I heard people talking:

Random student #1: Isn't that Nana no Louise? The student body president for this school?

Random student #2: Yeah, I heard she forced the council to give her the position.

I felt sorry for the lady so I said:

Me: Hey, that's not true. She won fair and square, so f off.

That made a few of them shut it because I barely talk. The others said:

Student #3: Shut up, Mina. You stupid monster.

Three things. One, I hate that slut for calling me that. Two, I am not human. And three, my name's Mina Bree.

I got up and slapped the bitch in the face, then I said:

Me: Call me that again and I'll show you what it means to be a monster.

She immediately turned around and hushed her face.

The teacher said:

Teacher: Mina, detention.

I sat down and gave an "I Don't Give A Fuck, no one's home anyway" face. But then something weird came into my head:

Thank you.

I pretended I didn't hear that and continued to doodle in my notebook.

_Lunch_

Lunch came and we ate in the classroom due to a fight going on in there. I didn't mind though, I didn't have to eat in the bathroom stall. Which was a little sad because I made friends with the janitor; Mr. Doran.

Then Louise came back and sat down. She looked mad, but for some odd reason-

She was _smiling._

What was she so smiley about? She just had to break up a fight between two people.

Then the teacher was all scared. For WHAT? People these days, I tell ya.

Then the teacher said:

Teacher: M-Miss Rokenma. How are you?

_Rokenma_? Who the hell is Rokenma?

Then the Nana like said:

Nana like: I'd be better if I wasn't starving. I haven't eaten in over 3 months.

3 _MONTHS_?! That's hard to believe.

The teacher was terrified. She looked like she was going to be this lady's lunch. But, I just looked at her. Said nothing. Then she (Nana Like) said;

Nana like: Huh? Who's that little girl?

By little girl, she meant me. I turned around and found out it was me at that point.

Teacher: That's Mina Bree. The most rebellious girl in the 5th grade.

Excuse you?! _REBELLIOUS_?! Hell. No. I got up from my seat and pulled the lady's fake hair and said:

Me: Rude, yes. REBLLIOUS, NO! I am not a rebel, you bi-

At that point, I nearly thought my soul was being yanked out of my body. Some odd pain was surging through my body. I fell to my knees and screamed. I thought I was going to die. The Nana like said this then:

Nana like: Mina Bree? I heard about you, Centerioun, yes?

How in hell's name does this bitch know what my true race is?! I didn't respond, but she kept talking regardless.

Nana like: Oh my, where are my manners. My name's Aruru. Aruru Rokenma.

This "Aruru" chick can suck my ass, IDGAF. She yapped again:

Aruru: Unfortunately, you're life ends here.

That's when I got scared.

I slowly rose up and said:

Me: No… way in hell am I... dying to a fake Nana.

She laughed.

Aruru: Fake? FAKE?! -Laugh- I am Lady Nana and Lady Nana is me. We're the same person. Don't you get it?

I gave a look and then she said;

Aruru: I and Lady Nana share a body. We're Centeriouns.

I gaped my mouth open with utter disbelief, but somewhat happiness.

Aruru: Surprised? Well, I wanted to kill you on a happy note. So~

In a shiny split second, her clothes changed into weird, ancient looking ones.

Aruru: Goodbye~

She came towards me and she took my neck and squeezed it. Not enough to prevent me from breathing, so do you know what I did?

I kicked her in the knees and ran for my life (and so did everyone else).

But she went after me and I ran up to the roof. I turned around and saw her running EXTREMLEY slow.

She summoned a floating ball and went faster, that was my cue to run even faster.

I made it up to the roof and slammed (and locked) the door. I caught my breath and by the time my breathing was normal, she broke down the door and came over to me.

Aruru: Playtime's over, Miss Bree~

I ran to the fence and realized it was wired at the top, I realized another thing;

I was so screwed.

She came over to me and held my shoulders REALLY tight. They were so numb within 5 seconds. She smiled at me and said this:

Aruru: You know what, you're interesting~ it's such a shame you have to die right now.

I was fearing for my life. I knew it was about to end, so I closed my eyes.

She reminded me of vampires because of her method of slowly killing me. She bit her mouth into my neck and drank my blood.

It hurt for a little bit until the little tingly sensation came in. I was secretly enjoying her killing me because it felt too good to stop. Then I realized I was dying and jabbed my knee into her stomach and ran while holding my neck.

Then THIS happened,

A glowing orb came from the sky and went into my head.

I felt wobbly for a second and then rose into the sky (bear in mind I had no control over my actions) and summoned a barrier of knives and shouted:

Me: Knife Heaven!

And then the knives went down and pierced Aruru.

I only heard three words:

Aruru: Humph, fair enough.

And then I fell after the sudden release and collapsed.

* * *

**Crimson: Well, I did it. If you don't know who Aruru is, you either haven't played At3 or have played and you don't know Ar Ru's Japanese name.**

** Mina: I'm not dead, right?**

**Crimson: Don't worry, you're alive.**

**Mina: -phew-**

**Aruru: Why am I the villainous hero again?!**

**Crimson: Because you have no control over you're anger issues.**

**Aruru: I didn't have those issues originally! You screwed with my personality!**

**Crimson: Yes, I did. And I am ready to receive the flames of dislikes on this fanfic for screwing with it.**

**Aruru: You better have a good explanation for this or I'll end Mina's life before you can say "R&R".**

**Crimson: Don't worry Aruru, I will have the best explanation ever~!**

**Mina: Yeah. Like Miss Crimsy said, there will most certainly be a reason Aruru's sudden personality change. She will still retain some of the elegance and grace she had originally.**

**Aruru: I hope so.**

**Crimson: Anyhow, Review please~! It'd make all of our days~**


End file.
